carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pero Entenza
'Pero Entenza '''was born in Miltona on 15 March 1356 to Rolán Entenza, an influential town elder and founder of Miltona, and his wife Celena. Following the death of his father in 1381 he would establish the Miltona Watch and become the de facto leader of Miltona until his death in 1407. Early Life Pero was born in Miltona on the 15th of March (Ides of March) 1956, less than 3 years after the founding of the town. He was seen as a good omen, for he was the first baby born in the new town. Although Mitlona had no official leadership at that time, Pero's father Rolán was the most influential of the town elders who made decisions and resolved problems for the town. From a young age Pero demonstrated his incredible intelligence and at the age of 12 he was sent to Donderstad for schooling. While there he took a particular interest in military affairs. Rise 'Respected Citizen' Following 5 years of schooling Entenza returned to Miltona. Already intelligent and now well educated, he was a valuable resource to the community. At 17 he could not be considered an elder but was given the title 'Respected Citizen', effectively giving him equal status. He managed the building of several still standing buildings and grew to be well respected. Proposing the Watch Having become interested in military affairs while at school, he agitated for the fortification of Miltona and establishment of a permanent military force. Elders Alifonso and Luciano (Grandfather to Philippe Cadron) supported him, but his father and elders Bastian and Pietro opposed the idea. Rolán in particular was a man of peace, having left his home in Aragon due to the death of most of his family during the Aragon-Genoa war. As Rolán was the most influential elder, and Pero was technically not even an elder, his plans were thwarted. In 1377 a Genoan ship passed threateningly close to Middleton, and Pero gained popular support for his military plans, with Pietro looking to switch to supporting Pero, making the numbers 4 to 2. However, Pero's strongest supporter Luciano died soon after and Pietro wavered between the two sides, supporting some form of compromise. The possibility of compromise quickly ended with the rise of Mencio Segarra to Elder in late 1377. Mencio was even more against the Pero's proposals than Rolán. In 1380 an ailing Rolán suggested the elevation of Licinio Ena to elder. Opposed only by Mencio, the neutral Licinio was elevated to elder. In spring of 1381 Rolán passed away. Out of respect for his father Pero did not push his proposal immediately, despite now being the most influential man in the town. Eventually though, after 6 months Pero proposed his idea again. With Rolán dead, Pero quickly gained the support of Licinio and Pietro, alongside the ever loyal Alifonso. Bastian moved to neutrality and so only Mencio opposed the four in support of the plan. In November 1381 the Miltona Watch was established and Pero was elected Captain. Captain of the Watch As Captain of the Watch Pero would continue to gain power over the next 7 years. As well as being a defense force, the Watch acted as a sort of police force in Miltona. Even though the elders had traditionally dealt with the few issues and crimes that occured in the small town, Pero's watch began to take more and more initiative in dealing with these issues. When Bastian died in 1386 he was not replaced by another elder. In 1387 Pero ordered the execution of a thief found guilty of his third offense by Entenza. The elders intervened just before his execution, stating that only they had the power to judge and sentence. Entenza allowed them to judge, and ultimately they passed the same sentence, demonstrating that there was a fine balance of power between the two sides. Securing Power 1388 Attack on Miltona ''see main article 1388 Attack on Miltona '' In Summer of 1388 two pirate ships followed a merchant ship into Miltona Harbour. Entenza led the Miltona Watch to first defend the merchant ship while it's precious cargo was transported the town, and then to defend the town from the attack of the pirates. Entenza showed both bravery, fighting at the front of his men, and strategic cunning in his defense of the city, able to stand against a much larger pirate force. Ultimately Entenza led his men to hold the Corsairs off until the arrival of the Brunanter Royal Navy, who routed the remaining pirates. Following this the Lieutenant Commander of the Navy ordered the merchant ship to pay 50% of it's cargo to be split between the Navy and Miltona Watch. Entenza now found himself at the head of a much wealthier and more prestigious Watch. Dispute With the money he now had Entenza rearmed the men of the Watch, better equipping them and hiring a master-at-arms to train them properly. Yet contention came when Entenza decided to use a large portion of the remaining money to fund the expansion of the Watch from 25 members to 50. The elders of the town, led by Mencio Segarra rejected the idea, stating that the money should go towards the rebuilding of the damaged town and surrounding area, although many believe that the true motive for their dissension was that this act would cement the position of Captain of the Watch as more powerful than the elders. Claiming that Entenza was becoming dictatorial they removed his title 'Respected Citizen'. Entenza himself argued that, given the close call of the attack, it was clear Miltona needed to be better defended. Support in the town was clearly with the heroic Captain, although the elders still commanded a large amount of influence. Things came to a head when Entenza declared in front of a large audience that he would back down on his plans if the elders unanimously called for it. This has been cited by several historians as evidence that Entenza was not dictatorial, although this is largely countered by the rest of historical evidence, including suggestions that Entenza was confident in the support of Alifonso - indeed if he had been truly democratic he would have required a majority rather than unanimous decision. After 5 days of debate, the elders emerged. In front of a crowd of some 500, they declared their decisions one by one. Mencio Segarra was first, suprising noone by declaring against Entenza. Pietro Calasanz followed suit, and the ever loyal Alifonso Latorre surprised many by declaring against Entenza, clearly the loss of power was more important than his friendship with Entenza. With only the moderate Licino Ena left it seemed clear Entenza's plan would fail. Yet Licino too surprised many by declaring for Entenza. He stated that despite his concerns he felt the protection of the people merited Entenza's reforms, even if he was uncertain if that was the purpose of those reforms. Many have suggested that Licino had spent almost all his time as an elder with the Watch, as opposed to the others, and thus would have felt less of a change than the others. As Entenza enacted his plans he cemented his position as de facto leader of Mitlona. Death Over the next 19 years Entenza would continue as Captain of the Watch, selecting the up and coming Philippe Cadron, grandson of his former ally Luciano Cadron, as Sergeant in 1401, despite being only 19 at the time. Philippe was not only the grandson of a former ally but an incredible swordsman and intelligent young mind in whom Entenza saw a younger version of himself. In 1406, with the retirement of Lieutenant Riba, one of the last remaining men from the 1388 attack, Entenza promoted Philippe once again, this time to Lieutenant. Siege of 1407 ''See main article 1407 Siege of Middleton In September of 1407 Ottoman Ali Karam led a force of 500 Corsairs against the Miltona Watch, hoping to take the Island as a base of operations for attacks against the Venice and Aragon allied Brunant. For two days Entenza valiently led his 50 Men of the Watch and some 200 townsmen against the Corsairs. On the third day the wall fell and Entenza was gravely injured. The town was saved by a counter attack led by Philippe, and a valient defensive effort led by Sergeant Alfons. Barely even able to talk Entenza condemned Philippe's actions, for they had been against orders, and gave command to Alfons. Despite this, only his secretary and Philippe witnessed these orders and Philippe gained command, driving the Corsairs off the Island. Death Even though he was showing signs of recovery, Entenza took a turn for the worse while the town celebrated the victory. The next day he died, leaving Philippe to name himself Captain of the Watch. Considering the suspicious nature of his death, and the fact that Alfons, who also opposed Philippe's rise, died in a similar manner a few months later, many have postulated that Entenza was in fact murdered by Philippe.Category:Miltona Watch Category:Middleton Category:Dead people Category:Work in progress Category:Captains of the Miltona Watch